


Alone Without Her

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny packs her things and leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Without Her

There has never been a louder silence, Jenny knows that much. She can remember the last time she was here with Tricia, the both of them silenced but smiling, the odd outbreak of laughter breaking the silences. Now there is no Tricia to smile, or laugh, or even talk to. 

Silence seems to gather around her as she works, packing things, clothes she cannot bear to see given away, jewellery she knows Tricia would insist she has, books and photos she cannot stand to lose from her life. 

Eventually she is packed, her own belongings long ago taken home but, as she stands and looks around the empty room, devoid of Tricia’s belongings, the silence hits harder, deeper and ruins her. 

She would speak, but it seems a crime to break the peace of the room with her sadness. She leaves, heading home alone, echoes of Tricia’s laugh ringing in her ears.


End file.
